


Managing a Celebrity Robot

by RedRiott



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, He's also a robot and in my headcanon he doesn't have genitalia, I wrote this for fun only, Light plot, Mettaton is pretty feminine but goes for pronouns he/him, Read at Your Own Risk, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, believe me it isn't weird, english is not author first language, probably kinky stuff later, will try to tag more as it goes, work environment, yes hes quite an asshole but a dense one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiott/pseuds/RedRiott
Summary: Things weren't going so good for you financially. And you were a money kind of person. So when an opportunity arises, you don't fuck around.How bad managing a celebrity is, really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this? I am a grown woman.
> 
> *Sorry for any spell mistakes. I have 3 brain cells and english is not my first language. But, hey, the plot is fun!!!

There were two cookies on the package. Your hands made contact with your temples. They weren't just two cookies, they were the most delicious and heavenly banana with cinnamon cookies there is. Your favourites. To be honest, you shouldn’t be eating this stuff every day, not only they’re not healthy, but also expensive. And guess what, you were unemployed. Welcome to adult life!

"Hello beauties! And welcome to the MTT Game Show." The obnoxious Mettaton’s theme song echoed through the living room, reaching the kitchen.

_God fucking damn it Kevin!_

You didn’t phrase your thoughts aloud. He was being kind enough by letting, no, _supporting_ your unemployed ass. _God_ , you wish you hadn't dropped off college. Then you remember everything you went through at college and change your mind. You're glad to have dropped out college.

"Today on our program the three remaining teams will fight for the incredible prize, which is, obviously, a surprise. Haha." You cringed with the robotic laugh. Actually, you didn’t really like Mettaton shows; it was too dramatic for your tastes.

You could go back to your hometown and live with your parents, if they hadn't stopped talking to you for dropping out of college. It’s all right, you had everything under control. You thought, lying to yourself. Yes, you were sad that they had distanced from you, but crying and expressing your feelings like a normal person brought you no money. And what you need the most right now was money. Money and banana with cinnamon cookies.

You still could hear the metallic voice from the kitchen. "The teams will have to escalate the stairs and the first one to reach the top will be the winner. However, can they reach the top when the stairs are covered with MTT Brand Beauty Moisturiser? For a soft and smooth skin, like mine!"

You headed to the living room, a plate of half cheese sandwich and your last cookies in hand.

"Why the long face?" Kevin said, munching on that disgusting microwave popcorn.

“Why do you think life likes to toy with me? Maybe it's a cosmic message rubbing in my face that yes, I'm a complete loser and my only purpose in life is to fail.”

“Should you be having coffee at this time of night?”

“No, but I also shouldn’t be unemployed and living at your expense.”

“Come on, you know I don’t mind it.”

“Well, you should mind.”

“Your luck will turn. I'm feeling it!”

Your phone buzzed from the elastic of your pants, where you usually put it.

 

_Good evening Miss ____,_

_We are happy to inform that you are selected for the Receptionist position! We require you to answer this e-mail as soon as possible and we will be waiting for your presence Monday next week._

_At your disposal,_

_MTT Resort._

A chill went through your spine. “Are you a witch?” Kevin mumbled an indignant _‘hey’_. You ignore him though. Your fingers were too busy answering the email and repressing the desire to thank their descendants for the opportunity.

Yeah, yeah, it was the famous-celebrity-monster-robot-Mettaton resort. However, unlike his reality shows, talk shows, movies, and music, seriously, he played in a band from time to time (which was, by the way, terrible); you had absolutely nothing against the robot. Hey, hate the game not the player!

 

___

 

"Good morning!" You said to the monster, with the giant hand for a head, in the resort's reception. They gave you a confused look, and you introduce yourself. The confused look was still there.

"Um. This is my first day of work? I was hired as a receptionist."

First impression, not so great. But hey, the bags under your eyes also didn't looked that good. So, it was a tie.

"Oh sure! Sorry about that, darling." The sweet affectionate nickname calmed you down a little.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be with you." They pointed to the chairs.

Okay, the place was huge, you had only seen the resort on television, but nothing compared to the hotel live. It even smelled like money and rich people.

A soft voice called your name, and you went towards the giant hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We are always quite busy on Mondays, hehe. My name is Helen; I'll be training you for one week I think." They smiled sweetly, giving a _hand_ for you to shake. You supressed a chuckle of your own silly thought.

And, yeah, just as you thought, you were going to be quite busy. At least it was nothing you weren't used to. Answer calls, greet customers, register clients, check rooms, yada, yada. Nothing you couldn't handle. Moreover, it paid really well, thank god they chosen you of all people. Not to brag, you were very articulated when it came to talking business.

You were in a middle of a phone call, like a professional business woman ( _look at me now mom and dad, look at all this professionalism_ ) when Helen called you out for the lunch break.

Even the staff's kitchen was enormous, and there was fresh coffee in the thermos too. Sweet, delicious with the right amount of bean flavour, hell yeah. What? Who was the one who said you can’t drink coffee at lunch? You were an adult now; you cauld do anything! I mean, you did have health insurance just in case. You packed your favourite today. Not healthy at all.

A cat person (guy?) caught you by surprise. He stared at you for a while and you felt the awkwardness growing between you two.

 _Please don't be awkward._ You didn't think you would be able to eat while another dude kept staring. And you weren't very good at starting conversations.

"Oh, hi there buddy. I'm burguerpan- I mean, Félix." He said with a pleasant smile; offering a han- _paw_. You took it, saying your name.

"Starting today, huh? So, are you linking the place so far?" He said after taking a forkful of his lunch, which seemed like a can of… _cat food_?

"Oh yeah! This place is so huge compared with what I saw on TV, dude. But, everybody seems so nice and receptive."

"Oh boy. So will I be the one to give you the bad news?"

_Excuse me?_

"What do you mean?"

He laughed, probably of your preoccupied expression.

"Don't worry little buddy, you will hardly see him." He stood up and went to the door that led to behind the hotel. He took a pack of cigarettes of his back pocket and lit one. "So... first of. Are you here for the job, or Mettaton?"

A loud thunder echoed outside. What was this dramatic turn of events all of sudden? Was this one of those prank shows? Please God, no! You would probably pass out of embarrassment.

"Um, I am unemployed for quite some time. So, the job." You let out the fact that you weren’t so much of a _fan_ , per say.

"Good, so you won't turn on me.” Was he gossiping with you? With y-o-u? Yes, please. You love drama. “So, yeah, you are right! Everybody here is pretty cool, and don’t go spreading this, but everyone but Mettaton is nice. He is the most horrible person you will ever meet in your life."

You expect him to be a bit self-centred; after all, he was a celebrity. But horrible? Woah! Now you were really curious.

_“Tell me more.”_

“So,” He flicked his cigarette, sitting in front of you. "This one time I got awesome silver snake bites. The chicks totally digged it by the way." He snorted with a bit of sarcasm. "But Mettaton hated it, as so he demanded for me to take it off. Which, come on, it's not in my contract anything against facial piercings. Other employees have it why can't I?" He sulked a bit. "So I ended up ignoring it and avoiding Mr. Robot as much as possible. I thought he had forgotten, but boy I was wrong.”

"So, he called me to his office, which really means his apartment, in the last floor. I thought I was done for good; he would fire me. Instead, he presented me with my new uniform. The tightest, harsh, ugly and uncomfortable sweater in the history of sweaters. Even with my fur, I could feel it prickling my skin. It was an itchy nightmare."

 _Yikes._ You restrain yourself from scratching your skin. It did sound awful. “I know it does sound bad, but the weather is pretty pleasant here. Could you choose not to use it?”

“Yeah, no. After the sweater day he installed security cameras in the store.”

“Woah, what an asshole.” You covered your mouth, looking behind you. _Geez, don’t be stupid_! What if someone heard you. Do you want to wear uncomfortable sweaters every day of your now employed life?

Félix laughed at your reaction. “Yeah, I’m glad you also agree. Even in the workplace this man is surrounded by fans who worship him.” He rolled his eyes.

"Well, thank you for warning me."

"No problem, little buddy." Why did he keep calling you that? He didn't even know if you were older than he is. "Gotta head back to the store, we catch up later!"

"Yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you." You smiled, hoping to make friends quickly.

___ 

 

"So, she tried to steal the vase. In her purse. Can you believe it?" Helen said while munching on a weird brand potato chips.

"Really? Oh geez, how did you even handle her?"

"Just called security, but don't worry dear! Things like this happens rarely."

"Hey Helen, can you help me with something?" The slime janitor, which you didn't remember the name, called.

"Sure, just one second." They put the chips aside. "Can you handle things for a moment?"

"Yeah, no problem!" How bad could it be?

Actually, nothing at all happened while Helen was always. The phone rang once, but the person only wanted information. You made yourself entertained by checking your social media.

Then you heard him, the click clack of his heals. You didn't want it to sound like it was a bigger deal than it was, but you were quite amazed by him. Yes, you had seen him on tv a couple of times, but nothing like this. He was so freaking tall, cover in black clothes, minus the lipstick and the heels, which were bright pink. He was quite threatening looking.

You were hypnotized by him. Until you realize he was heading straight to the reception. Where you are.

 _Shit, no, please_. You didn't want to deal with him and his tallness.

He stopped right in front of you, making you step back a little. Took off his round shades, revealing that his eye shadow were also pinkish. His eyes were also this insane shade of pink that glowed in an inhuman way.  God, he smelled amazing! You were completely stun by him.

"Good afternoon, darling. Is Helen around?"

"N-no," Stop stuttering you fucking idiot. "They are probably coming back soon. Perhaps I can help?" Yes, that’s how a fucking professional did.

"Um," He looked around thoughtfully. "Have you seen one of my managers passing by? A tall woman, long blond hair, blue eyes?"

"No, I don't believe I saw her today." Should you address him as _sir_?

"Goddammit Samantha." He squeezed his temples, even though you pretty sure he didn't feel headaches. He's a robot after all.

There was this uncomfortable silence while he went through his phone and you didn't know what to say or what to do. Having to look so high up to his face made you extremely uncomfortable, for some reason. PLEASE HELEN COME BACK QUICKLY.

Just like they could hear your prayers Helen appeared. Looking a bit alarmed seeing Mettaton at the reception.

"Good afternoon, sir?"

His pink, shiny eyes went even pinker, or it could be your imagination. I mean, he was a robot, but it looked really cartoonish glowing up because of emotions.

"Helen! Have you seen Samantha, beautiful?"

"Sorry, sir. I haven't seen her all day."

He looked even more pissed. He took a long breath (why? did he even needed to breath?), and offer them a pleasant smile. Which made you speechless, even pissed off he could put a very believable smile as if it was nothing.

"When she arrives, tell her I`ll be waiting in my office." Yep, you felt the chills.

"Sure thing!" Helen replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is our new receptionist. The one who will take my place."

 _Oh Jesus_ , you hoped you weren't blushing. You didn’t expect, but the pink robot made you so nervous. It was all Félix fault. If he didn`t scared you off earlier you wouldn't be feeling like running away.

"Nice to meet you." You smiled, not nearly as convincing as Mettaton's.

"Welcome, darling. I hope you enjoy working with us." You pretty sure you heard _'working for me'_. Maybe, again, you were imagining things.

"Thank you." It got out of your mouth awkwardly.

___

 

It was Helen last day, you were quite sad to be saying goodbye to them, since they were always so kind and helpful! However, they were going to a better job, which provided more time at home with their children, so you were happy for them. And you were doing extremely well at the new job. You weren't worrying at all.

Also, you hadn't seen Mettaton since your first day. Yeah, you know, you shouldn't be so nervous around him, he was only huma- a _monster_.

Well, it wasn’t so weird to be nervous! He was incredibly gorgeous, rich, famous and there was the rumours about him being a huge asshole, anyone would be nervous around him. Cut yourself some slack.

Anyway, you wouldn’t complain, this job saved you from becoming a beggar, which wasn’t sounding so bad compared with the guilt of exploiting Kevin.

Helen's lunch break was becoming a 2 hours break. You weren't bothered though, let the dude enjoy their last day of work. And if they weren’t there you didn't feel guilty to be watching videos on youtube.

You took of your headphones when a tall, blonde and familiar woman walked in the reception. It was Samantha. _Arg._

"Hey, is he here yet?"

It really bothered you how she never took her eyes of her phone to speak. You bit your tongue to avoid giving her an impolite answer.

"Nope."

"Damn it! Ok, thanks."

She walked away and you pulled a face at her back.

After that, a delivery boy walked in the building with a box, and by the looks of it, looked like some baked good. You could smell cake from miles away.

"Good afternoon miss. I have a delivery for the penthouse, um, 1601?"

Delivery? You haven't heard anything about that. "Um, yes sure!"

He gave you the delivery receipt and just to be safe you check the address. Yep, the delivery boy was right, but no one told you about a package.

The box was cold to the touch and slightly moist. You noticed the name of a famous and expensive bakery nearby. "Hey, is this supposed to be refrigerated?"

He was gone.

_Oh, great._

You stared at the box for a couple of minutes after picking up the phone and calling Samantha. You cringed a bit while dialling the number.

What a surprise, she was not picking it up.

Well, is not as if you have Mettaton’s number or anything. Even if you had you wouldn't call him.

Why would you? You weren't insane!

However, you called the number of the bakery (thank god for google right?) since you were pretty sure this bad boy is supposed to be on a fridge, or perhaps a freezer.

Yep, freezer it was! Apparently, it was an ice cream cake of some sort. For fuck sake, what you wouldn't give for a piece. By the smell of it seemed like it was chocolate with... was that strawberries? Your nose was good, but not as good to sense frozen stuff.

Thank god, the freezer of the staff fridge was empty. The box fit perfectly and you actually write a note to remind someone of the cake existence in the fridge.

Well, it was almost time to go home and get drunk with Kevin and his weird friends. It was not as if you would regret because tomorrow is your day off. _Score!_ Gosh, you wonder what kind of pizza you would get...

"Hey darling." You heard the smooth voice of the robot. The monster who took the shift after you answer him, so you didn’t bother and continue to hunt your earphones in the mess that is your bag. "Please, tell me the cake arrived."

You think this was the messiest you will ever see him. He looked like he just arrived from a jog, which was a stupid thought, why would he need to exercise? He was wearing leggings (you think) and a flashy, eye burning, pink cropped top.

"Cake?" The monster answered with a small voice, probably nervous.

Mettaton had this almost comic look of misery in his face.

"Hey," You said. "Just a second!"

You went to the kitchen and retrieved the cake from the freezer. "Here you go."

His face lit up. "Oh bless you, beautiful. You just saved my life."

Oh, wow. A bit dramatic? You did feel somewhat bad for him.

"No problem at all."

"You see, Samantha was supposed to take care of it." You could see him rolling his eyes and putting a lock of hair back of his messy ponytail.

Should you snitch her and tell him you tried to call? Um, it was tempting, but you chose to stay quiet.

"Um, maybe she was busy!" You told him, being the good samaritan that you were. "Oh, I putted it on the freezer! The baker told me is supposed to leave at room temperature for one hour after eating it."

He had this weird look of wonder in his face, like you just prevented him to go bankrupt or something. Which was odd, he didn`t fit Felix`s description at all. Mettaton was actually nice? Whom should you trust?

"Well, I really appreciate it, darling. This certainly won't go unnoticed."

You hold onto your bag, feeling awkward with his response. "Um, you're welcome." Too much praise made you stop functioning.

You leave to your house feeling good about yourself. It seemed like this job won't be a bad experience at all.

___

You had one worry, and it was a big one, _oh boy_. All right, the resort had calmed down after the lunch hour, yet your hangover only got worse. _God damn it_ , had you had to get wasted this much yesterday and the day before? And tequila of all things! The pound in your head had gone away with the medicine you took, but the nausea only got worse and you felt like puking at any given time.

You managed to attend the last client the best you could, and, after they left, you sent a quick text to Félix. After 10 minutes, he appeared from his shop. "Hey, what's up? Wow, geez. You look really pale, are you alright?"

"No! Please, take my place for like, 10 minutes or more?"

"Why?"

You didn’t respond you just ran for the bathroom. Luckily, you got there on time to puke right in the toilet. At least you won't have to clean your own mess. After that disgusting experience and a whole bottle of water, you felt so much better. You wrap yourself a quick lunch, just so you won't spend the rest of the afternoon with an empty stomach.

When you arrive back at you station, Felix was looking not happy at all. "What the fuck?" He told you angry, but you were prepared. While you took extra time making something to eat you also made an extra sandwich, which you shoved right under his nose.

"For your troubles."

He narrowed his eyes at you, taking the bread. "You are lucky for me being so nice."

"Oh come one, I'm sick!" You pouted.

"What are you talking about? You are hangover."

"Well,-" He interrupted.

"The glitter robot wants you to go up to his office." He said while munching on his snack.

_WHAT? Why?_

"Did he said anything?"

"Nope. Did you do anything?"

"What? Of course not! I think."

"Hey, relax. It's probably nothing."

Now you were the one pissed. He was the one who traumatized you. "What about all those things you said to me?"

"Yeah, right! Well, good luck there champ." He gave you a malicious smile while leaving. Was that revenge for making him stay on the reception? What a petty cat.

But more importantly, what in the hell does Mettaton wants with you? You barely started this job and were already being fired? You could not lose this job!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar mistakes are my dumb-bitch-self fault.

When you pressed the button for the top floor, you realize your hands were a little shaky. And the nausea was coming back. Gosh, what could you possibly have done? You were nothing but the perfect employee since the beginning. Actually, you didn't remember doing any mistakes whatsoever. Did he change his mind? Or perhaps found a better (and cheaper) receptionist. _God!_ You couldn't lose this job.

After the long elevator ride, you find yourself in the VIP area aka, Mettaton’s private floor aka his house. It didn't seem much upon the entrance, very mundane. However, as soon as you approached the living room you saw that the apartment wasn’t average at all.

Besides being a usual luxurious celebrity house, it was adorned in an odd way. Obviously, pink and black was his favourite colours. Anyone who ever met Mettaton would have this perception. Yet you would never imagine that every fucking thing he owns was black and pink.

_Come one!_ You were far from an expert in decor but you were sure his place could be considered _tacky_. The black was… all right. A very deep black covered a cupboard, an enormous table, the biggest sofa, and other decorative stuff. But there were so much pink, many shades of pink, to baby pink to hot pink.

As if someone let a 10-year-old edgy kid morphed with an 80’s granny decorate the place.

Your shocked thoughts, which consisted of: _‘Who was the responsible for this?’_ and ‘ _Poor thing doesn't have taste.’_ ; were interrupted by an argument in the other room.

“You are joking, right?” The blond girl stood in front of him.

"Look. It saddens me, but I can not allow any more of this behaviour.”

"What are you talking about? I did everything in accordance with the contract."  Mettaton's eyes found me, making Samantha glance at my direction. That caused her to burst off in anger.

"You know what? I don't need this." She picked up her purse and, elegantly, left the room without looking back.

_Oh boy._

Awkwardly you looked at the robot. Picking at your fingers and hoping to contain your anxiety.

He signed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Please darling, take a seat." A hint of a smile appeared in his well covered pink lips. A little bit of optimism in the middle of chaos. "I'm sorry for that."

"Oh. It's... it's no problem at all." You said as you sat on the extremely comfortable couch. He was in the fluffy armchair, in front of you. Upon noticing his polished and fashion clothes, perfect manicured nails and flawless styled hair, you felt underdress. Also, like the sloppiest person on earth.

"So, sweetie, could you remind me of your name?"

You gave him your name, genuinely feeling welcomed and warm by the nickname. Félix must be going mad; the robot was being super nice.

"Yes. I must say, what you did for me was so kind and unexpected. I can't help but reward you."

"There is no need, sir. Really! All I did was my job." Yep, you would love a reward. Especially if it involved some of that sweet, sweet green. Yet, you chose to be a nice person and not take advantage of Mettaton kindness.

"Oh dear, I insist." He took a folder from the coffee table. "As you can see I just got a job vacant that may interest you."

A cocky expression appeared in his face. Probably because of your agape mouth.

Did he seriously just fired someone in front of you and offered her job?

"Um, I-I am interest, but I just started as a receptionist, and I don't know if I'm qualify for the position."

He handed you a sheet of paper that you recognize as a contract.

_HOLY SHIT_ , it was four times what you do per hour, plus benefits. You would be an ass not to accept it.

His expression grown cockier. "This position is to become one of my many managers.  In your case, a more personal one. Mainly be taking care of my schedule and accompany me in my gigs. There are other minor things that I'm going to require of you, but you don't need to worry, I'll lecture you with time."

Was he serious? He was offering that much only to work as an assistant? Hell, freaking yeah.

"Yes! I'm very much interested." A bit too enthusiastic.

He gave a metallic laugh, making you cringe a little bit. "Oh, darling, you have no idea how much it relieves me by hearing this. I would be in a bit of pickle if you had declined." His hands clapped once. "Here." He handed a cheesy, pink, thick agenda, covered in white hearts. "So you can catch up."

You scratched your head as soon as you saw the amount of activities written down. That was a lot of stuff you would have to not only organize, but also understand.

Well, you had the determination. And for the amount of money, well, you weren't complaining.

"When can I start?" You said with a smile.

"Um, I don't know. How about tomorrow?" The smile dropped instantly. You had to catch up with all of this by tomorrow? _Jesus freaking Christ_. No! No, no, you will not complain! The pay check was too good to complain. And you will be, by tomorrow, the manager of a celebrity. He will expect a lot from you.

"Sure!"

 

Félix was still behind the reception when you got back. The bogus smile from his face was replaced by a frown as soon as the guest left.

"Oh hoo. How much trouble are you in?"

"None! He offered me a job?"

"What?"

"I'm his new manager." You almost threw your arms up and said ‘ _ta dan!’._

"Oh man, this is so much worse than getting fired. Did you just accept to be his personal slave?”

Oh, there he went again being dramatic.

“Come on, Mettaton was nothing but nice to me. Maybe he holds a grudge just with you."

You regret what you said the moment it came out of your mouth. Maybe you were being too harsh?

 "Oh yeah? We will see!"

He left you feeling like a total ass.

___

 

Unfortunately, your day was too busy to check out the agenda. So when you got home you took a quick shower; and were right into studying the billions of gigs the robot had to go through the day. It made you grown more respectful of him. Yeah, he was made of metal, but still, he must be overburden. Even robots needed to charge, right?

Kevin startled you by entering the kitchen. Eyes peeking at what you were reading.

"What are you doing? Are you back to college?"

"Never. Kevin, never again."

"Oh come one! It's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself."

Now, this was a considerably important question! Should you tell your roommate about your new job? Being the assistant of a famous celebrity, that is.

Mettaton didn't informed you about keeping secrets. Nevertheless, if you leaked something important you would be pretty much screwed. You imagined.

_Well, a problem for future you._

You opened a cocky smile. "Mettaton's schedule."

"Wow, really?" He sat by your side, curious. "Wait, hold on. Why do you have it?"

"You are looking to his new manager."

"Oh, _shut up_."

"I'm deeply offended by your suspicion."

"Oh my God! Does he have any steamy secret?" He tried to take the book from your hands, but you were fast to hold it away from him.

"I didn't even started yet, and even if he did have any dirty secrets I'm pretty sure there are laws keeping me from sharing."

"I'm your best friend. You have to tell me!"

"It depends on what his dirty secret is. If he has any. So maybe?" He looked excited.

Of course you were lying. It would be very unethical of you to gossip about your boss intimate life.

"Anyway, it's probably going to be a wearisome job."

"And do you even have clothes for this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is a fashion icon and you are going to be seen next to him. Won't they expect you to be just as fashionable?"

Okay, now you were worried! Kevin was totally right. It's not like your fashion was hobo chic, but you dressed up comfortable, at least to go to work. And, following this thought, you couldn’t find a reason to the why he chose you for the job.

Seemed somewhat reckless to be honest. He barely knew you. Which means, he was trusting a stranger to deal with a lot of private matters that could be leaked to the public.

You decided to brush it off. Maybe you were over analysing it. Maybe he was smarter than he looks and saw something in you.

 

___

 

Needless to say you oversleep in your first day. Classic you. In this way, a simple shirt with a pair of jeans will had to do. You guessed he would not approve, but fuck it. What got you the job was your efficiency, not your fashion sense!

When you arrive at his place, he was already up. Which was odd, since waking him up was part of your tasks. But there he was, standing tall as ever, wearing all black except by his bright pink lips.

"Darling, you're here! Good morning." He looked genuine happy by your presence.

"Um, hello, good morning." You said, flipping through his agenda. "So, you have an appointment at 9 am. Should I call the driver?"

He laughed, making you not only confused but also a little bothered. You were already feeling lost.

_Freaking celebrity robot._

"Um, sir?"

"Oh darling! So efficient, I'm already proud." He stepped into your comfort zone and gazed you up and down. You swear to God you saw a slight look of disgust in his face.

"This won't do at all. Do not worry your head, beautiful; I already cleaned up my morning for you. We`re going to start with a basic training. So make sure to bring all your questions! But more importantly, we're going shopping. Isn't it exciting?”

_NO, IT'S NOT._

"Wait, sir?"

"Please, just call me Mettaton."

"Yes. Okay, Mettaton! I thought uniform wasn't a requirement."

"Oh no, no way. Uniforms are the cancer of garments, with the exception of crocs, which are way, way worse."

"So..."

"It's just, darling..." He laughed, fucking laughed. Not a kind one, a mocking one. "I'm sure what you wearing is comfortable." _Freaking celebrity robots_. "But it's not the most appropriate wardrobe for the job."

You could almost hear Félix singing _'I told you so’_.

"I... " And he was already walking in front of you.

"Si- Mettaton, I don't have enough money for new clothes."

"Don't stress about it."

Was he going to take this off your payment? Oh, geez. _Do not want._

You followed him, quiet and extremely nervous. His driver is an employee you never saw before. You greet them with a _'Good morning.’_ they responded with nothing. Not even a shy smile. _Oh boy._

Mettaton, on the other hand, seemed so excited; humming what you were almost sure was one of his own songs.

You were so busy worring about what your losses that you forgot you were supposed to be asking questions.

"So, what's your daily routine? Should I be aware of anything special?"

"Not at all, my life is just like yours, beautiful. Yes, I'm a prestigious and influential monster, but, in the end of the day, I'm a simple man!"

_Oh?_

"In the mornings I like to wake up and take a long and slow bubble bath, listening to the classical tunes. Have a little breakfast, sometimes. I do not really need to eat. I go along with my daily routine; meeting with my sponsors, signing some autographs, maybe shoot a movie scene. Then I go home and drink a nice Italian wine, _Masseto_ is always nice, you know? Like everybody else."

Yeah, _right_. _Like everybody else_.

"Any allergies? I don't really understand monster anatomy, so, I just don't want to hurt you by accident by giving you bad foods or drinks."

"Um, well, the only sensitive part of me is my soul." That you were aware!

He opened up the first buttons of his shirt, revealing a bright pink gooey heart in his stomach. It kind of looked like a human one, without the arteries. Shining slightly, the heart produced a weird pink goop while you watched. Fascinating.

It's not like he usually hid his heart. Actually, he exposed his stomach quite a lot, but you never took a look this close. It was weirdly elegant.

"You could say is my Achilles heel, haha. Also, doctor Alphys sometimes comes over to check on me. But I guess that's it."

He quickly buttoned up the shirt. Your curiosity only spiked up.

"Your whole body function because of your heart? I mean, soul?"

"Yeah. Like yours."

Well, there were other organs involved to keep a human alive, but you were too hyped to correct him.

"Woah! Does it hurt? Like, if someone touch it?"

You heard the sound of a fan, like an overheated computer. It wasn't loud, but you were close enough to listen.

"Oh, I mean, i-if, if you squeezed with too much force yes, but... um... it's more like a pleasure point."

_Oh!_ Oh, fuck. Were you two just discussing about his dick? Did he just _flashed_ you his dick? No, don't be stupid! It's his soul, not a genital. You were being dumb!

Now you were too embarrassed. Thus you chose to stay quiet and not to think about how in the hell he had sex. You definitely didn't want to think about _that_.

It didn't take long until arriving at the store. The huge, huge, fancy store. You automatically knew everything was way over your budget. This was a nightmare.

"Mettaton! How lovely to see you."

"Likewise, darling."

A small sheep came to greet him. They exchanged a hug and a kiss in the cheek. "How can I help you in this morning?"

"We want to give a look at..." He thought for a bit, turning to you. "What's your size?"

You told him, trying not to sound as uncomfortable as you were.

The clothes were beautiful, but not really your style. You peeked at the price tag of a simple, black shirt. FUCKING 400 DOLLARS. Nope, you couldn't. By your side, Mettaton was picking shirts and sweaters from the hangers and giving them to the sheep. Without a care in the world.

"Do you have this in light blue?"

You gently poked his arm. "Mettaton, sir?"

"Just Mettaton, darling.”

"Yeah, so, I can't really afford any of this."

"We already talked about this, didn't we? I told you to not worry!"

"Yeah, but-"

_Yeah, but_ he interrupted you. "No, no, this is more of a teal. I want a pastel blue."

Okay, now you were starting to sweat bullets. He was going too fast for you to keep count of what he's holding. It surely reached around 5/6 thousand. You felt like crying.

Mettaton forcefully pushed you into the dressing room and, behind the curtains, led you a blouse with a fitted pencil skirt.

Giving in, you changed into it. _Wow_ , it did look good on you! The colours complemented your skin tone, making you look like an elegant secretary. Yet, it wasn't _you_.

As you step off the dresser, his eyes sparkled. "Oh darling, magnificent. Look how good you look with the right clothes."

You scratched your head, forcing a smile. This was going from bad to worse. Still, the income that would come from all this torture was so worth it. Therefore, you endured, thinking about the green.

"It's really nice!"

"Anastacia, could you bring me those heels over there?"

" _Heels_?"

“Yes, they have some very nice Louboutin, you’re going to love it.”

“No, I can’t wear heels.”

“Why not?”

“It really hurt my feet.”

He fucking rolled his eyes.

"At least try it on. We'll get some low heels."

_No! T_ here was no way.

Yeah, you were being too much of a wuss to speak your mind, but even someone like you couldn’t stand wearing something so uncomfortable as high heels every work day.

"No, I'm sorry but this is where I draw the line. I'll not wearing them!"

He signed, heavily. "Alright. Could you bring me the... flats?" There was disgust in his tone. Conceited bastard.

What in the hell was wrong with flats? You were not in RuPaul's Drag Race; you're merely a manager.

Right now Félix was in your head bragging about how right he was.

Mettaton paid for all the clothes. Even though they were technically yours, you felt guilty. As if, you were _making_ him buy you expensive things. However, you don't think he thought the same, nor he was being manipulative. It was purely a selfish action. Kind of like grooming himself but using you instead.

Unfortunately, for you, Mettaton seemed to care more for fashion (specifically your fashion) than actual work. While you escort him to every meeting, rehearsal, recordings and even to lunch breaks with his friends. Taking all his calls and scheduling his next events. He was too preoccupied of how he looked and with his famous friends. No instructions, no helping you understand the whole manager gig. It was like he didn't care about his schedule.

_Of course, he didn’t._ He always had someone else to take care for him.

In this manner, you arrive at home at 10pm.

Your back ached, your feet were swallowed, your head hurt from tiredness and you felt like crying. Maybe this wasn't worth it in the end. Maybe you should ask for your old job back.

"Heey Mettaton new manager, how is it goi- _wow_ , are you ok?" Kevin was standing by your room’s door.

"No. I'll not!"

"What?"

"I must not give up! I will not surrender to the evil robot. I'll be such a good manager, he'll cry in joy and kneel before me."

"Alright _Loki_ , try to take it easy. If the job is being too much talk to him. Communication is the key!"

"Go away!"

No! I mean, yeah, Kevin was right; you definitely should talk to him. However, the thing was, you were a little pissed off with the clothes deal, the rude commentary and the way he looked down at you! He also kept wincing every time he saw the flats, which he made you change into before starting your day. Now it was personal, and you were a passive aggressive girl. You wouldn't coward away like Félix did. You were ready confront him face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates are coming as planned, for now. So this is a good sign.  
> I've reread this 3 times, so I'm sure there's very few mistakes. But, still, I'm quite stupid, so I'll apologise regardless.
> 
> Hope everyone still enjoying the read <3


	3. Chapter 3

That was quite the vision in front of you. Of course, by being a robot he needed to be charged! Humans weren't different. However _that_ was a bit different from the usual sleeping you did every night (and some afternoons).

There was a big charger connected to his back, it lead to the power plug next to the king bed. You were shocked but it was something you needed to deal with, being his manager and all. And you chose to arrive earlier so you could be extra efficient to shut his mouth.

Well, being by the door watching him sleep wouldn't do any good. Imagine how much of a creep you would look like if he woke up. Therefore, you put your plan to work, which in others eyes would seem silly and weird, but you knew very well what you were doing.

Mettaton didn’t need to eat, nor drink; the only need for his survival was being recharged and constantly checked by dr. Alphys. But he could consume food for pleasure; it didn't had any side effects, or any effects whatsoever. And you knew how much he liked sweets, especially strawberry flavours like the 4 year old he actually was. In this way, you brought him a hot cup of creamy coffee and those really fancy and delicious strawberries cookies.

The fancy breakfast in bed was only the beginning.

He woke up as soon as you entered the room, looking a bit alarmed upon seeing you.

"D-darling. You came early!" His voice was funny. "I didn't expect. I suppose you would discover sooner or later."

"What? What do you mean?" You put the tray with his food in the nightstand.

"That I'm not so graceful waking up." He laughed humourless. The high pitch metal stung your ears.

You shrugged. "And who is?"

A small smile appeared in his lips. His hair was wild like you never saw before. The usually covered eye was as perfect as the other one. The fucker was a god.

"Isn't it weird though?"

"Um, not really? It is because you haven't seen _me_. Sometimes I drool so much I wake up covered in spit."

Laughing once more you wonder if you'd ever get used to the high pitch cackling. He finally noticed the tray on his right.

"Oh? What is that?"

You gave him a fake smile, and you made sure to be a really obnoxious one; even he would notice. "Just a light breakfast before you start your busy day, Mettaton. I hope you enjoy."

His eyes actually sparkled. _God damn it_ ; he was stupider that you thought. But, at least it showed he had a conscience! You doubted he would say one mean thing to you after being such a good employee.

Your plan was to be so nice to him, _so freaking nice_ , he would never call you on your clothes ever again. You would make him feel so bad for being an asshole the only choice will be for him to apologise. And this was just the beginning of the pity party.

___

 

In the middle of the day, you realised how stupid were to think he would empathise with you. Not only you picked up his morning coffee from his favourite place, which was 15 km from the studio, but you also took all the important calls, laughed at all his horrible jokes and complimented the shit out of the stupid robot. And he had the audacity to say _"Oh darling, you should exfoliate more, your skin looks quite rough."_

He was the devil!

Maybe you should do something drastic. Break a leg for him or something... _No_ , you were not that crazy. But perhaps you could cry in front of him? You weren’t sure if showing that kind of weakness would move him or only worsen his behaviour.

You signed loudly. Maybe it was time to recognize your mistake and accept that he had no sympathy at all. Actually talking to him was your only option, even if it was the same as losing to you.

You stepped in the practice room; where, damn, you hated to admit but he was a really good dancer. You refused to give him the satisfaction of looking while he swung his hips like a freaking stripper.

"Hey," One of the staffs stopped you by the door. "he is in trouble, dude!"

"What?"

"There," Discreetly she pointed to an older woman talking to Mettaton. "don't you know who she is?"

"Umm..." _Oh, what now?_ You were exhausted from all the unnecessary work you did.

"She is Laura Willians..."

You were still lost.

"The paparazzi who leaked out Hanna Florence pregnancy and the one who destroyed Anthony Smith career."

_Fuck._

"She has the ability to dig up any information from anyone. And we both know how Mettaton is a bit naive."

 _Fuck, fuck, shit_. You were in the middle of the room, beside Mettaton, in only three long steps. "Hey!" You felt the sweat run down your back.

"Hello! Have you met Laura yet?"

"No, I believe not. Nice to meet you!" You gave her your hand; she completely ignored you.

"So, as I was saying, we should meet up soon, honey. I'd love to have a drink with you." She smiled sweetly and you smelled the trouble.

You pulled his sleeve, making him bend down, and whispered in his ear. "I strongly advise you not to."

He whispered back like a moron. "Why not?"

"Trust me."

He glanced at you, then back to her, and back at you again.

"Oh, I understand! It seems my manager is a tiny bit jealous. I don't blame her. As long as she can come along I don't see why we can't have a lovely evening together."

 _Jealous?_ Wh- Oh no, you should call Alphys; she must have forgotten to plug his brain in. Because the only explanation for this _son of a bitch_ to come with such ridiculous assumption must be a malfunction of his mechanical body.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Not sounding pleased. "I'll text you the detail later. See you, _darling_."

You hated the way the word _darling_ (which you were so used by now) came out of her mouth.

Both of you watched her leaving, in those needle heels. Another proof that she was a witch. No one normal would be able to walk so smoothly in those kind of shoes. Mettaton walked in them, and he was far, truly far from normal.

You turned to him as soon as she left. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

" _Oh._ Language, sweety."

"Do you have any idea of who she is?"

"A very nice reporter?"

"You pronounced _awful_ wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're exaggerating. I've known Laura for a while now; she has been nothing but friendly to me."

"And how long this while is?"

He turned his back to you. "Doesn't matter, get the car ready. I'll be down soon."

You really wanted to curse him, but no matter how naive (and quite hateful) he was, he’s still your boss. The worst part was all you were doing was help him. You had to help the moron not to ruin his career and all he thought of you was a jealous fan.

No one should have an ego this big.

___

 

You dressed up nice, really nice, even put on the high heel boots you reserved for special occasions. Pretty sure that now he wouldn’t criticize your appearance. Even though all you wanted to do in this friday night was to catch up on your favourite series and eat garbage. Still, you had a whole life to save, and by doing this much to him (even though there was a possibility that he'd take for granted) you wouldn't hold back anymore. You planned say to his face how much of an asshole he was being!

"Hey, I'm here." You said while entering his apartment. Now that you were beginning to get used to, it didn't seem so bad. And you were starting to get fond of the smell. I mean, you live with a man and, especially his room had a strong smell. Not bad, but foreign. But not Mettaton's, his things smelled sweet, and slightly like metal.

"I'm in my room. Come on here."

You entered, expecting him to be surprised of how much you could put on your looks when you wanted to. However, it was your jaw who dropped. The dickhead was stunning. He was wearing the tightest black jeans and the black lipstick made him look like a goth-metal band member. His hair were also quite wild, and the locks from his fringe covered a bit his magenta glowing eyes. _Woah_ _there_! You were giving him way too many adjectives!

You cleaned your throat. "You're ready?"

"Um, almost." He sprayed some of his own brand perfume. Looking happy with the final touch.

"Alright, if we leave now we'll arrive around 9 pm."

"Oh no, darling. I am ready, you however..."

Oh, _no_. No, no, no.

"Oh come one! I put effort in this, what can possibly be wrong?" You were actually hurt.

For the first time he looked sorry. "There is nothing wrong, you look absolutely beautiful, love. I just want to touch your make up a tiny bit. If you give me the pleasure!"

Fuck him. _Tsc_ , whatever, your look wasn't important. The important was prevent Mettaton to spill any juicy secrets to the gossipy reporter. So you sat in his chair. "Alright, sure. Just be quick."

He clapped his hands cheerfully.

Starting from your eyes, he was delicate. Maybe because you were human. Humans had the reputation of being extremely delicate to monsters, which you didn't know how much was true. Monsters were much stronger than humans were anyway.

You didn't enjoy people touching your face, especially your eyes, but he made it a pleasant experience.

Mettaton did not retouch too much of your make up, which you appreciated. But he did take off your lipstick.

"This colour goes nicely with your skin tone, but..." He continued choosing one of his own lipsticks. "It doesn't go as well with your outfit."

You peeked at the colour he chosen to apply on you. "Woah. You own other colours than pink and black!"

He chuckled softly while dabbing on your lips. "Yes, even though I rarely use. It's not my brand, per say."

Oh well, it made sense! He was what he was because of those peculiarities.

His fingers made contact with your lips, finishing of the corners. He touched you before, but you never realised how warm his hands were. Wasn't he made of metal?

"How come you're so hot?"

 _Wait._ That sounded... _weird._ "I mean your skin? You're made of metal." Nice save! He didn't seem to realise the innuendo. No overheating fan sounds. Thank god.

"That's the work of Dr. Alphys. She installed the heat control a couple of years ago." He cleaned his lipstick messy finger with a wipe. "Alright! Now we are ready to go."

However, you were still fixated in that heat control thing. Yes, he was a, supposedly, entertaining/celebrity/musician/dancer robot, which you didn't care about. But still a robot! A real life, with it's own conscience, _robot_. Now _that_ you very much cared about.

"Heat control? Wow, really? How hot can you make yourself go?"

"Um. I never tested it myself, but according to Dr. Alphys about 90º Celsius. More than that I would shut down."

"Seriously? You can boil water with your own body?”

"I suppose so? It would take a while."

"What more can you do?"

He glanced at the clock, and back to you. "Why don't we discuss this in our way to meet Laura?"

Oh yeah, you almost forgot about what you came here for. To save his skin, his probably artificial skin. He couldn't be made of organic matter, could he? Oh, now that he piqued your curiosity you wouldn't be able control yourself.

He wasn't that cool of a robot, you would be so much more interested if he could shoot lasers or hack into systems. However, on your way he briefly told you how he used to be a combat robot and how many weapons he would carry. Which would sound cool if not for the fact that he used it against a child with the purpose of stealing their soul. Apparently, everything end up well and Frisk was now close to Mettaton. No souls taken and no child harmed.

You would never imagine that Mettaton had that kind of past.  He looked so carefree all the time. Well, at least he seemed to regret it, since he told you so melancholy. And, besides, as he said, he was always supposed to be an entertainer. And in a way, Alphys was also involved with his violent past.

 

The bar looked expensive. The kind of establishment frequented by musicians and social media celebrities. You could tell by the security next to the entrance and the cars in the parking lot. You didn't expect less coming from a _'chat'_ with Mettaton.

It wasn’t too crowded. Nevertheless, a couple of people went out of their way to ask for selfies with him, which he accepted with a smile. Mettaton was always nice to fans. Maybe if you acted like one he would be nice to you too.

Laura was already there, speaking loudly on her phone. When seeing you two she literally hung up on the other person.

"Mettaton!"

"Darling!"

They exchanged a kiss on the cheek, and, of course, she ignored you again. Well, you didn't care about having your cheek kissed, or socializing with her. She didn't smell good to you. Something about her was fishy!

The tall waitress come to you. Laura asked for straight whisky. _Impressive!_ Mettaton ordered a strawberry vodka, because of course he would. And you, well, only a coke for the nanny tonight.

To be honest, you didn't feel comfortable enough to get drunk in front of him. Even though you barely knew him and he already treated you like a friend. A friend who you could push around and bully a little. You wouldn’t mind that kind of friendship if he wasn’t your boss.

They started talking about mundane things, like his work, especially his band. He was planning to go on tour and you were already feeling stress out about it.

Anyhow, you were bored. You did not want to be on your phone so you didn't appear to be rude. It felt like work, and it technically was work. Extra hours that you wouldn't be paid, or acknowledged for your efforts.

Therefore, you space out for a while. Thinking about what you're going to do once you get home. Probably play some games. Eat? Definitely eat! Should you get some take out when you finished? Oh, you could go for some fries. Fuck, a burger right now would be nice. You stomach growled, but before you could resume to your food thoughts you pick up the conversation between both of them and realise your role as a hero was to come.

She checked the recorder, which was engraving everything he was saying, and continued. "So we all know how famous you were in the underground, but there is so little details about your life down there. How was life before the coexistence between monster and humans?"

"Well," He sipped his vodka, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't really enjoy talking about those times, since we all were lonely and caged down there. However, I can proudly say I managed to entertain and make life a little more enjoyable for a lot of monster. Nothing makes me happier than the well-being of my fans."

"Oh, we all understand that. And you have so many fans from the underground that are firmly loyal to you. Still, we all know Frisk was the one who had an important role to the monsters freedom. Even though we don't have much data on that. Do you still keep in touch with them?"

"Oh yes, Frisk is a cutie pie. Although they're growing up so fast. I miss the adorable little child who was so shy and quiet.”

"Indeed, Frisk is really cute. However, there are rumours that you two didn't have such a nice relationship before, am I correct?"

The so usual sparkle in his eyes die. You knew she would be trouble, but to touch in such topic was cruel.

"Well," He started, but Laura did not allowed him to finish.

"Actually, there are rumours that you two had quite a violent relationship, is that right?"

He was frozen. His fans were in full speed, in a way that even with the loud music you could hear it. Looked like it was your time to step in. Normally you didn’t like to confront people in their bullshit, but right now you couldn't be more delighted to step in.

"I'm sorry, but Mettaton is clearly uncomfortable with these questions. And, as he mentioned, it isn't a topic he would like to discuss. I ask kindly to move on." You said with the pettiest smile you could give.

Laura did not like your attitude at all. You could tell by the way she looked at you, with a tight jaw and anger in her eyes.

"I am sorry for making him uncomfortable. Yet, it is quite the rumour! Wouldn't you prefer to clear it out, Mettaton?"

"Well, you see..." Once more, he doesn't finish his words as you step in again.

"I am pretty sure he already addressed his struggle to talk about the past in others interviews. I ask kindly to respect that."

He was looking at you, a little shocked.

She gave a tiny smirk. "But denying talking about it so strongly, I can only assume that the rumours are not all wrong."

"Actually, there are two reasons of the why we don't speak about such matter..." _Fuck!_ Could she see your bluff? She was really interested in what you had to say. You kept going.

"First of is Mettaton's health, it saddens him profoundly talking about the hard times in the underground. Other is, well, if he is depressed his fans also get depressed, and being such a popular celebrity, he got a huge amount of extremely loyal fans. And we already had troubles with other reporters in the past, you know, being attacked by fans. Caused a lot of trouble for us."

She totally bought the story. Laura went quiet, thoughtful, and it was better to flee before she changed her mind. "Anyway, we better get going!"

"What? So soon?"

"Unfortunately yes! I have to wake up extra early to practice. You know, with the tour coming and all." He brushed his fringe with his fingers. "But let's catch up again soon. Toodles."

You both practically went off the bar running. You were not going to lie this was actually exciting.

When you arrived at the parking lot, you actually ran. You could hear the rattling of his heels echoing in the parking lot.

"Oh my god! I can't believe she bought it." You looked back, to the exit door, fearing to see her running behind you. Which was improbable. "Do you think she will go after us? Geez."

However, as you stared at his expression it wasn't a smile you saw. He looked quite serious. Oh no, have you done something wrong? Or was it Laura, maybe? You thought he was used to paparazzi at this point.

"You ok Mettaton?"

He finally brightened up. "Oh darling!" And he hugged you. Rather tightly. It would be nice if you weren't against the car's passenger door. To whoever was passing by, it seemed like he was pressing you into the car. However, he was warm and it was a chill evening. Your cheeks smashed against the lower of his chest. Damn he was tall, and smelled wonderfully. _Damn it!_

"You saved me, once more! I'm so grateful to have you as my manager. No one have ever done something like this for me before."

"Seriously? You had awful managers than." Or were you doing too much for him? How were you supposed to know? You never worked as a manager before!

He laughed it off, holding your face with both hands, which made you extremely uncomfortable. "I swear to you this won't go unnoticed."

You give him an awkward nod. It's not like he could promote you again, could he? _No._ You didn't even complete a full month working for him. Oh man, you wouldn't complain on a raise. If it was anyone else you would feel bad, but since he was quite the bickering queen you wouldn't mind take a little advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe I regret some of this writing. Maybe I could wrote it better, edit out some unnecessary words and try more on the vocabulary. But sometimes, as a writer, you have to close your eyes and just fucking post it. Fuck it.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a week since Laura’s incident, and you didn't know what weirded you out more. The fact that there was nothing out there about Mettaton suspicious past. Or the fact that Mettaton was being nothing but nice to you.

_Wait._ You weren't being sincere! The last one freaked you out the most. Even before yesterday, when you came to work in sneakers because your shoes had hurt your heels, he went completely quiet. You could see his eyes burning your comfortable-kinda-ugly snickers, yet no complains.

Well, it seems that all you had to do to create a sort of bond between you two was save his ass. And you maybe was pushing through his limits, just to see how far you could go. Like releasing a swear world here and there, picking on your cuticles (which he hated so much) and even go as far as not agreeing with his choices.

He did confront you in some occasions, but most of the time he didn't. Not even a single complaint. That only made you want to tease him even further. Good god you have self-control. But not too much of it.

To be honest, he kind of deserve it. Because, guess what? He made you go shopping with him and Frisk on your day off.

You were a bitter person. So yeah, you may have dressed a little sloppy to annoy him.

Also yes, you realized it was childish and a waste of your time (and mental health), yet you couldn`t stop with the bickering.

Anyway, you should have known that working for a celebrity would be this way. No days off, little to no rest. It was not as if you were like his other managers, that actually take care of important stuff, such as meetings with real A celebrities. You were just the nanny. And a day off apparently wasn't as important as changing the robot's diaper.

You try to be patient, not for Mettaton, but because it was your first time meeting Frisk. That kid was tall, _woah_. They were almost reaching Mettaton's height.

Like all teens, they were awkward, not really the talking type. You were good with teens, respectful of their space, and always trying to start conversations. However, the new slangs and _'memes'_ from their generations were different from yours. Yep, that meant you were a full grown adult now.

The kid had an awesome fashion sense. Mixing colours you never thought could harmonize together. Frisk shopped like a middle age compulsive woman and it was quite impressive.

Suddenly Mettaton was by your side. "I don't want to be irritating, but couldn't you dressed up a little better?”

You roll your eyes at him, trying to ignore the beginning of a quarrel. However, he kept going.

"A little cleaner?"

" _Hey!_ I'm very clean, thank you very much. I never skip a shower, and I smell wonderful."

"Indeed, darling. You could smell even better if you used my recommendations."

"No way, your _recommendations_ are way too sweet. I don't want to walk around smelling like a birthday cake."

"Well, it's high quality birthday cake."

You snorted a bit.

_Wait_ , wait a minute. Did he just made a joke to make you laugh? Now, really looking at it, his tone was not threatening you at all. It was more like those annoying cousins who won't stop hassling you.

You three went on with the shopping, that by the way, you still didn't know the reason you needed to come along! You weren't doing any _‘manager’_ work. You weren't doing any work at all. The only thing you seemed to be needed was as a second opinion in Frisk outfit. Which you hadn't a problem, you actually liked the kid, but you could be sleeping right now.

They were deciding between a very, _very_ , expensive floral suit and the cutest floral dress. You liked the dress better, since it was in a nice shade of red and it complemented their skin. Mettaton preferred the suit, and we all know it was not an opinion, more like an order. But Frisk also liked the suit.

When Frisk went in the fitting room, to try on the suit once more, you finally took courage to ask why in the hell you were there.

"Um, Mettaton? I don't mean to be rude but why do you need me here? Is just, I don't seem to be doing anything important?"

"Oh, don't be like this." He doesn't take his eyes off the phone to speak with you. "It's great to have a second opinion in these things. Especially when it's about what will be wore on Toriel birthday party."

"Toriel? The _queen_ Toriel?" Yeah, you recall that Frisk was Toriel's child and well, Mettaton was like their uncle. Still, didn't explain why you were needed.

"And well, darling, not to be rude." He gazed at you, opening a smug smile. "But I don't think you have anything wearable for such party."

What?

Oh! _Of course._

Of course you're also going. When are you going to learn that now you were his pet?

He saw the unpleasant look in your face. "Don't worry. Everyone is so nice, they'll love you!"

Being liked (or not) by his friends wasn’t what bothered you.

It doesn't take long for Frisk to return. They purchase the suit, and by they you mean Mettaton. Which meant you were next in this unexpected shopping journey. And you hoped Mettaton would also pay for your getup, because you sure wouldn't.

He dragged you to an overly price store after getting Frisk some ice cream. The clothes weren't really your taste. You spotted a royal blue dress that might look good on you. However, before you could comment anything he was already throwing gowns at you.

"I think these ones are good, for the start."

You peeked at him from behind the pile of clothes in your arms. "What about that blue one?"

Mettaton gave it a look and frowned. "No, it wouldn't look good on your body type."

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"No, no! What I meant is that the design wouldn't suit your shape nicely."

You still weren't happy at all, and it showed.

"Here, I'll show you." He took the clothes from your arms, leading you to the dressing room.

"Put it on." Shoving the dress in your hand. You pout by yourself; complying.

You were pretty sure he shouldn't be in this part of the dressing rooms, but who would call out Mettaton TM?

By sliding in the dress and adjusting it to your body, you could tell he was right. _Damn it._ It still looked wearable, but rather ordinary. It didn't look like an expensive dress. You open the blinds.

Patiently he explained. "You see..." Turning you around by your shoulders. "It does look ok on you, but it compliments you in these areas." He points out to your body without touching you. "When it should be complimenting you here and here." His fingers hold the fabric of the dress, creating goose bumps in your skin. It weird you out seeing him this serious. Well, clothing and design were his area, even though he was quite flashy.

"Yeah, you are right. I'll try on the others."

"Alright! Go ahead. I will grab some shoes. I figure you are ok with heels in this occasion, right?" You chuckled and nodded.

He seemed relieved. "Ok! Call me when you try them on. I want to see every single one of them." He closed the blinds once more.

You scratched your head, slightly frustrated. Well, it's not like you wanted to go to this party anyway. You rather spend your evenings off doing nothing.

Amidst all this blue dress incident, you barely paid attention to the clothes he separated for you. _What in the hell?_ They were all pink? Various shades of pink. You assumed he was going to wear pink, since it was his brand. _Oh god_ , were you both going to the queen’s party with matching outfits? Lord have mercy on your soul.

All the dresses he picked for you looked amazing in your body. Mettaton wanted to analyse every single dress you tried on, and after three stores ~~you~~ (he) finally decided on a pastel pink dress, which you didn't thought would look good on you, however you were surprisingly wrong.

You thought he would want to buy something for himself, but of course he wouldn't buy his clothes there. A laugh actually came out of his mouth as he said: _"No, no honey. I don't buy clothes at the mall.”_

By the end of the day, your feet were swollen and sore. You should not give in so much. It was just so hard to say no to him.

It was actually a good thing you two had only a professional relationship, otherwise you would have already kicked him where it hurts. Regardless of him being your boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did you have to wait weeks for this garbage story and receive a short chapter? well, i have an explanation. the truth is... i hated this chapter and didnt want to work on it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> To be honest you shouldn't even be reading this garbage so I won't apologise anymore.  
> Shame on you!

Another week has passed by, but different from the others you were extremely exhausted. His tour around the country was coming up sooner than expected, and unexpectedly they wanted you to participate in the planning. It's not like you had any important take in tour planning!

Now come on, don't be so harsh on yourself. Even with you thinking your job was a big joke (a big joke that payed well), still you were important for the team! Without you, Mettaton gullible self would find much more trouble for his other managers.

Besides, Mettaton was starting to behave like a responsible adult. Almost none bad taste comments about your fashion sense. It genuinely surprised you, because with you being so busy with the staff meetings, he was actually being helpful by taking care of his own agenda He even drove you home two times that week!

You were expecting a change of heart after your hard work, but not that much.

Poor Felix, this could only mean the robot wasn’t fond of him.

“Hey?”

"Hey?" Your thoughts were interrupted by Frisk. You realized you were in the middle of Mettaton's living room like a statue. "You good?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. A bit tired. Woah, you clean up nice." You gave them a wink, expecting them to blush. But the kid roll their eyes and you could only laugh. They were wearing the suit, their hair perfectly styled and a light makeup job, probably Mettaton’s work.

You get that it was the queen's birthday and Mettaton needed to be present, but also did you too? Come one, you were exhausted! _No_ , no complaints. He would paid all the overtime you did!

"Where is he?" You sighed, knowing he would spend hours on your make up. That's why you came bare faced, carrying your dress and your shoes in a bag.

"Oh good! You're early." He said upon entering the living room, making you choke on your own spit.

_Fuck._

Mettaton was always, _always_ , on either cropped shirts, shorts, skirts, dresses and so on, so when you saw him in a suit, an actual suit, your breath stop. He wasn’t wearing make up either, which you were sure you never saw before. _What in the hell?_ Not only he was gorgeous, but also handsome? Life wasn't fair to poor people.

A full overly presumptuous smirk opened in his lips upon noticing your expression. _God damn it_! You hated his cocky attitude.

"I know right! I usually don't dress up in a, _um_ , _masculine_ attire. Although I'm still wearing heels, to accompany you, darling."

"You do look good in whatever you wear. The world is not a fair place."

"Oh come one!" He said your name, suddenly serious. "When we're finished with you you're going to look as beautiful as me!" It didn't sound genuine, but you appreciated the effort.

"Anyway, why don't you go change? Ari will work on my makeup in the meantime."

Ari?

An androgynous human with soft features popped out of his room. "Hi! Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." You waved awkwardly.

Next, you whispered quietly enough so only the robot could hear. "I thought you were going to do my and yours make up." _God,_ did you just gave the impression that you wanted him to do your makeup? (Even though it's the truth but you’ll never admit?)

"Oh no, not in a night like this. I rather a profession do it. Don't worry Ari is really good."

As you put on your dress, you sit down with Frisk to chat. You fully expect them to complain about the wait, but they were being so chill. Which was sad, now you had no one to complain about. But what does it says about you? Complaining more than a teenager? _Yikes._

They managed to find a channel that was streaming old cartoons, which, surprisingly, they not only knew about but also were a fan.

You were drifting off to sleep by their side when Mettaton loudly walked in the room. "Alright, now go. We don't have much time."

Oh _wow_ , now that was a painted face. You hoped yours wasn't that showy.

Ari was actually very friendly, giving you a light make up and joking around to make you comfortable. After your face was done, you fall in love with how you looked. From head to toe, nothing reminded you of yourself, yet you still loved everything about it.

"Alright, let's go guys." You put on your torture device (shoes), and got yourself ready.

You noticed that your dress was the same shade of his shirt, a pastel pink. Not only that, but he made you wear his perfume and both of your lipstick were the same colour.

Frisk laughed by your side.

"What?"

"You guys look like a cheesy couple."

_Oh God._ You felt utterly embarrassed; however, Mettaton only laughed it off. You were sure he never acknowledge you as a possible romantic interest, or as an attractive person, or acknowledge you at all! You were probably like a soulless robot for him, a whining soulless robot with a sense of humour.

At least you wouldn't be worrying about driving, since Mettaton hired a limousine driver. Because _of course_ he would! On your way Frisk showed the present they bought for Toriel. It was a beautiful necklace, the same shade of her eyes, according to them. They gave a smirk saying there was no way Asriel could beat them. You frown, not understanding the teen. Apparently both queen's kids were really competitive, a friendly competitiveness. Asriel were spending time with a friend of theirs, Papyrus, and coming up with the _loser gift_.

It sounded weird to you, not quite healthy. But it didn't bother Mettaton, so you chose not to worry about it.

Once arriving at the big house, you realise you were one of the few humans there. The place was crowded with monsters. However they didn't even noticed your species, all eyes were or on either Frisk or Mettaton.

Frisk went ahead to look for their mother, as they said, _"Before the loser find her first."_ Leaving you and Mettaton alone, which meant the same as leaving you alone. Being the social butterfly he was, the robot already found someone to talk to. You stood by his side, trying not to be so awkward, failing miserably.

Therefore, you tell him you were going to get drinks, so he would let you leave and look for food. You were the master of finding the party snacks, even when the party didn't have any snacks.

It didn't took you long to find a table with, _damn_ , was that shrimp? And things with cheese on top. Guess you already found your crew. You stood there munching on the appetizers, too entertained to realise that a tall, huge, skeleton was staring at you curiously.

You almost choked on the shrimp.

"Oh, human! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, I'm alright." You said between coughs.

"You're one of the few humans here. I was trying to remember if I knew you or not! But I don't recall. Help me with this puzzle, human."

_What?_ What puzzle? You cleaned your throat.

"Um... we haven't met before. I'm Mettaton's manager." You said your name and offered your hand.

He gave you a light squeeze, completely enveloping your hand with his. "I'm Papyrus. Er, The Great Papyrus. It's been a while since I talked to a human."

You could tell he was a naive monster. Sincere. Yet so tall and intimidating. You try not to demonstrate any of your thoughts.

"Oh, Frisk mentioned you. Asriel was with you, right? On their battle for the best gift."

His eyes sparkled. "So you've heard-"

"Hey Paps, who's your new friend?" Another skeleton approached; this one was smaller than Papyrus, smaller than you! And different from everyone else he was wearing a freaking Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. You figured he was the funny one.

"Oh, Sans." The skeleton seemed a little annoyed by this Sans dude, almost tired. Friends? Brothers? Lovers? Papyrus introduced yourself to the smaller one. "She's Mettaton new friend."

"Manager." You corrected. _Er_ , should you shake hands with him? You took initiative for once and gave him your hand. He looked startled, but took yours.

"I knew I should have come prepared." He muttered behind the frozen smile.

You were confused. Could this situation be any more awkward?

"Oh, darling!"

Guess that answered your question.

"Good, you already met the boys." Three monsters were by his side. _Was that a fucking ghost?_ Oh, you recognized doctor Alphys! You never chatted with her, but you two met before.

"Hey, doctor Alphys."

"Oh, hello. Y-you don't need to be so formal."

"So, Undyne, Nap, I want you to meet my wonderful new manager."

He introduced you to them, and you gave a shy smile.

"So, you are the new manager the punk doesn't shut up about." Undyne looked at you, up and down. "She doesn't look like your old managers."

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Oh, _whatever_. You didn’t care anymore. Where were the drinks at this party? It's a night party, there was supposed to be drinks!

Not long after the uncomfortable encounter the ceremony started. Toriel appeared, thanked all the presents and gave a mini speech about monster courage and their departure from the underground. She opened Frisk and Asriel presents in front of everyone. Of course, there were no winners or losers, but both of the kids seemed to have decided it by Toriel reaction. Poor Frisk, it looked like they lost this round.

You managed to find what you thought was champagne, but actually was white wine. Better than nothing. You didn’t drink too much, since you probably should keep an eye on the robot and take him home afterwards. Not that you were going to drive, but still, he was paying you to be here. _He better fucking pay you!_

And back to the food table you go.

You were munching on some more appetizers when Alphys came by.

"You know there is snails in this, right?" She pointed at what you thought was a mini sandwich in your hand.

_Shit._ You stopped chewing instantly. Fuck, it was still a good sandwich.

"Let me pretend you never said anything and it's just ham or something." And you went back chewing it. Alphys chuckled lightly.

"It's nice to have a chance to chat with you, since I've been so busy last time."

"Oh, no worries. I understand. Must be tiring to be a researcher. I could never do it."

"It is tiring, but so rewarding. It's worth investing my time on it."

You wonder how come she was being so talkative, since Aphys was such a shy monster. Then you saw the drink in her hand and got an idea of the why.

You both got caught in a silly conversations where she was trying to convince you to watch those bad animes she loved so much and you telling her that would be only possible if you two got super drunk together. Alphys started to write down the logistics of the best scenes to take a shot and how much alcohol you two would need. Even tipsy you could tell this would end up in vomit and diarrhea.

You put down the glass of wine, promising yourself that it would be the last one. When an annoying robot suddenly appeared to bother you.

"Oh God, could you please stop eating the entire table?" You rolled your eyes. He looked sober and boring, with the cool fish lady by his side.

"Geez, stop exaggerating. And it's my mouth, if I want I'll eat the whole table. Literally." Okay, perhaps you were tipsier than thought.

This time he was the one rolling his eyes. "Look at this, all your lipstick is gone. Go reply it."

"No, I don't want to."

"Then I'll do it." He tried to take your hand, but you were faster.

"I thought you would stop bother me after I saved you ass."

"Language!"

"Hey guys! Don't fight." Alphys said, looking worried. While Undyne only seemed excited, with a sharp smile.

"We are not fighting." You said.

"Yeah, only a silly discussion, darling. Nothing serious." He sipped on his drink.

You felt bad for doing the usual bickering in front of other people. It was childish.

"It's nice that you guys get along so well." Undyne said. "A little bit too well. Are you two seeing each other?"

"What? No!" You felt your face burning.

Mettaton laughed loudly. "Me and her? Are you joking?" Your embarrassment fluster was starting to become an angry blush.

_What and asshole._ You glanced at him, your blood boiling.

"I mean," He cleared his throat. "I don't mean anything rude by it, beautiful." He freaking touched your hair, only irritating you further. "You are not really me style."

"Yeah." You took a step away from him. "I don't really go for _flamboyant_ men myself."

_In your face!_ He looked shocked. Good, now you were happy.

"Oh damn." Undyne busted into laughter. "You two are great."

After a while, Alphys and Undyne left together, probably to have some alone time. Couples stuff. Mettaton left to speak to other monsters, since everyone not only knew but also adored him to death. Which meant you were alone. _Again!_ It was fine. Didn't bother you that much, because you knew this wasn't a fun hangout for you. Mettaton wasn't drinking, though, you still didn't understand why you were there, working.

"Hey, it's the human." The loud skeleton approached you once more. "Are you alone?"

Why did he insisted in calling you human? "Yeah."

"Oh, this is no good." He gently pulled you by the arm; taking you to the table where he, his brother, Frisk and Asriel were sited.

"Please, stay with us human." You quickly peeked at Mettaton, which was laughing loudly with some other monster. Well, as long he was in you line of sight there was no problem.

"Hey kid," Sans said, wait, was he talking with you? _Kid?_ "relax! You don't want to work yourself to the bone!"

You were so shocked, so astonished with the totally out of place pun that you didn't give him a smile, not even a polite one.

"Tough crowd." He said, but didn't lost that weird grin on his face.

Papyrus sighed loudly. "Don't mind my brother; his puns are terrible and tasteless."

It was hard to read Sans expression, there was only this permanent grin on his face, yet you still felt bad. You mean, yeah he was a skeleton; you shouldn't expect much expression from him. However, his brother was also made of bone and he was extremely transparent. _Hey!_ That was a pun. And it gave you an idea!

"I’m sorry! But _lighten up_ dude; you just got me kinda _shocked_."

It took them a while. Sans opened up a bigger smile and Papyrus only looked disappointed. Really disappointed.

"Oh man," Frisk said. "That was really bad!"

"Not really my forte."

"I mean, I don't think it could even be considered a joke."

The face Papyrus was making only increased your desire to make even more terrible jokes. You contained yourself, besides you didn't know him very well. Not that him being tall and scary at first sight was stopping you, quite the contrary. He seemed like a very gentle soul.

Their dynamics were full of jokes and shenanigans. You had fun only by listening to them. It was cute. They were all so adorable. Even the small skeleton, which were more quiet and cold than the others had this delightful look on his eyes. Why wasn't Mettaton a little bit like them? Wait. He kind of was, wasn't he?

You're too entertained watching the teens discussing about some video game characters that you don't notice the waiter bringing drinks. You didn't paid much attention until Papyrus pushed the glass in your direction.

"No, I shouldn't keep drinking. I’m in the middle of work," You tried to look for Mettaton, no trace of his robotic ass. "Kind of..." Now you were uncomfortable; it was as if you were an intruder in Toriel's birthday. You were not their family, nor their friend. That is one of the reason you didn’t wanted to come in the first place!

"Come one, kid. Is just a drink."

"Yeah, you should relax. Mettaton would want you to enjoy yourself." Papyrus said.

Well, you couldn`t really say no after all that insistence.

All right. You took the drink, which was bluish and glowing, almost sparkling. Was it really ok to drink this?

"Are you sure it's ok for me to drink this? I have never drunk or ate magic before."

"Yeah, even I drink this stuff. I mean, normal drinks with magic, not alcohol ones." The kid looked suspicious; you tighten your eyes to them, but let it slide.

Oh well, what could possibly go wrong?

The first thing that hit you were the artificial sweetness. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn't pleasant either. You frowned with the stingness of the alcohol. The liquid went down burning your stomach. Besides that, no weird effect, no taste, nothing. Quite disappointing.

You opened your mouth to complain about the lack of effects when it hit you. And you realised that whatever the drink’s effect was it was strong and you were going have a bad time. The beads of sweat that formed in your forehead were huge and it slid down your face. You felt your body go cold before everything went black.

A bony arm grabbed you before you hit the ground. Papyrus held you sitting.

“Oh, this is bad.”

You heard Sans voice. “At least now we know a human that had side effects to magic.”

“Should I call mom?” A frightened voice spoke. Frisk? Or maybe Asriel. You were losing consciousness

“Do not worry human, you are in perfectly safe hands. Since I’m so great! I’ll fix you in no time.” However, he sounded nervous. If you weren’t so busy passing out you’d be worried.

You remembered little after that, being in and out of conscience. You recalled the gathering of several people around you, gossiping about the weak big baby fainting by taking magic. After that, being given water (you hoped it was water). And in the end someone carrying you. Someone with warm hands and a silent sound of a working fan that made black out for good.


	6. Chapter 6

The blankets were awfully soft in your skin, especially in the breasts area. Those definitely didn't smell like your sheets.

_Wait._

_Why were your tits out?_

The dress had rolled down your body, you sighed relieved that you weren't naked. Being naked in a weird bed was never a good sign, especially when you didn’t remember a thing from last night.

Peeking out of the covers you could see the nest of Mettaton’s thick black hair. You assumed he carried you back after the whole trying monsters beverages fiasco.

_Fuck._ If you could jump out of the window, you’d do it without a thought. How in the hell were you going to face the robot now? What more could you have done to embarrassed yourself even further? _Thrown up on him?_

Please god, please, everything but _vomiting_ on him.

Ever so gently, you got off bed, straightening up your dress. _Jesus fucking Christ, what if you had nip slipped him by accident?_ Ever so cautiously, you picked up your shoes and your purse. _No, it probably slipped down while you were sleeping, and you were quite sure that when Mettaton sleeps he did it like a rock._ Ever so slightly, you tiptoed towards the door.

A trembling metallic voice called your name.  “A-are you _fee eeling_ alright?”

“Yeah, never better.” You lied. “Sorry about last night.”

He stretched himself, sitting up. “Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault.”

“Still, I should be more attentive in the job.”

He chuckled lightly. “You should learn to have some fun.”

So, there was no reason for you to be there after all.

“Is it normal for humans to have that kind of reaction?” You hoped the magic didn’t had side effects on you

He got up from the bed; unlike you, he wasn't wearing anything. Which didn't mean much since he couldn't be naked. _Wow,_ _he will never be naked._ Okay, this idea was giving you a headache. 

"Hm, it is not, common? Most humans only feel a little weird? Dizzy? The effects alternates from person to person. Perhaps you have an intolerance to magic?" He stopped to fix his hair in the mirror. 

"At least you didn't have an allergic reaction to it; darling it could be so much worse."

There was a possibility of dying? _Fuck,_ you hoped not. "I didn't puked on you or anything, right?"

A light robotic chuckle came out of his mouth. "Oh no, don't worry. You blacked out; I carried you to my house and put you to bed. You were like a rock."

You went for your overnight bag, containing your comfortable clothes. "Well then, I should change and go..."

"So soon? Don't you want to grab some breakfast? I'll treat you."

It’s free food, however you were fully worn out. You politely refused, even though he gave you the puppy eyes. The only thing in your mind was sleeping the rest of the day.

It was so strange to you. From the start, you felt frightful regarding Mettaton; not only because of what Felix told you, but also for the harsh and rather mean way he treated you. In reality, Mettaton has always been an easy going person.

From the first day, he considered you as a close friend. Of course, you were taken aback, since you saw him as an actual boss. Now you could see that it was impossible to be in an employer-employee relationship with him. And to be truthful, you didn't mind that much the lack of professionalism. It was good to work as a friend, even with its downsides. At least you had an amount of freedom.

\---

You felt bad upon entering the cafe after all those weeks. It was not like you and Félix were best friends, but you could had paid him a visit. You didn't even had an excuse, you two literally worked in the same building. Weren't you ashamed?

"Woah, you’re alive?!"

An embarrassed smile opened up in your lips. "Kind of? Really tired. Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Hey, it's alright. You must be busy being enslaved by the snack machine."

" _Oh!_ Imagine how much nicer it would be if I gave him a dollar and he pooped out a snickers bar."

Félix laughed. "Oh boy, I can picture it and I don't know how to feel."

" _Ew._ But really, he isn't so bad."

" _Excuse me?"_  

"I mean, yeah, he is kind of a whiny prick. He's just too friendly."

" _Friendly?_ Buddy, you must be having a fever hallucination."

"No, no, listen to me. He actually treats me nice now." Félix wasn't buying it. "Look, if you want I can talk to him. To take it easy on you maybe?"

"I mean, he doesn't bother me as much as before. Still, is weird to believe in you, sorry. I feel kind of betrayed really."

You lean against the counter, laying on your stomach. "Come on! Don't be like that. Yeah, it’s being harsh I'm not going to lie. Quitting did cross my mind multiple times. But now I'm warming up to him, kind of? Maybe he's warming up to me?"

" _Ew._ I don't know, but I'm glad for you."

"Thanks. We should chat more times!"

He winked at you. "You know where to find me."

You both chatted away. He tuned you in on all the dramas that happen while you were busy being Mettaton’s manager.  Well, until an obnoxious pink sunglass glanced at your direction from the door. That was your cue to go to work. You waved Félix goodbye.

"I didn't know you were friends with Felix?!"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"Um." 

Was he...? Was he acting weird or was it only your impression? He kept... um... looking at you oddly. You shrugged, it was better to pretend you didn’t noticed. Who knows? He might give you another makeover.

___

 

Nope. You weren't going crazy, not yet at least. He was definitely being weird. He kept staring? It's not like he never looked at you, that he did, like a normal person, but never like that! He's Mettaton after all, the only thing he paid attention was himself. So every time you gander at him it was odd that his eyes were on you.

You didn't have a good feeling. You hoped a shopping spree was not coming again.

You decided that the best thing was to ignore it. Which you did, but after a couple of days, it starts bothering you. And it wouldn't take you much longer to confront him about it. Maybe not so soon. You had another long pre tour meeting. Apparently, all staff needed to be present in the meetings.

Finishing off earlier than usual, you headed to out, thinking about having some take out for dinner.

"Darling?" You looked behind you. He was wearing his usual gym clothes, which meant he just finished rehearsing. "You heading home?"

"Yeah? You too? Want me to take you home?" Normally, in meetings days you two went home separately.

"No! Don't stress about it. But, do you want a ride home?"

What? Was he offering to drive you home? _HIM?_

"Do you even know how to drive?"

He frowned at you. "Of course I know. I drove you places before!"

"I'm shocked."

"Oh, shut up."

You chuckled and watched him go back to the rehearsal room to pick up his stuff.

It was so common for you to drive him everywhere that it was somewhat exciting to be part of this ride experience.

Well, guess you spoke too soon. As soon as you too got inside the car he went weirdly quiet.

It was so unusual to see him like this, so focused and serious. His usual self was loud and dazzling. Seeing him this silent, gave him a mature-ish aura? It was like riding home with a dad or something.

You hated the sudden silence, so you go through your head thinking about conversation topics. And you swear, you were going to choose to talk about how was his tour rehearsal going. However, a completely different thought came out of your mouth.

“So, why do you keep staring at me?”

_Why did you even said that?_

"What do you mean?" He side eyed you, mindlessly.

"Er, um, is just that you seem to be looking at me more than usual. Is there something on my face or what? Haha." You laughed, hoping he didn't misunderstood. What if he thought that you thought that he was coming on to you? Fuck, that you would be awkward.

"Oh, no, gorgeous. After what Undyne commented, _joked_ about, in Tori's party I realised I never, you know, looked at you? You get it?"

"Um, no?"

“Don’t take me wrong, I’m not implying that you are bad-looking or anything.”

However, you were in fact taking it wrong. Is he going to read you on your looks? Because, God, you were ready to fight back this time.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I rather not be dragged today.”

“Oh, I would never drag you, darling. You’re interesting.”

“ _Auch._ ”

“I’m serious.” He seemed serious, so you actually listen. “You’re interesting in your own way. Because I didn’t notice at first, but you’re quite beautiful.”

That was… _unexpected_. He sounded sincere. Compliments were hard to be embraced by you, and something sounded different. You didn’t know if the _different_ was him or were you.

“Well, thank you.”

He went silent again, you didn’t like it.

“You don’t expect me to compliment you back, right?”

He rolled his eyes, and the mood soften.

It didn't took long to arrive at your flat. While you reached in the back seat to pick up your bag someone knocks at the passenger window, making you let out a small hiccup in surprise.

“Kevin! What the fuck?”

The fucker was smiling calmly, but you could see his eyes screaming in bliss.

Like it would make a difference, because Mettaton still could see him, Kevin came closer to the window and mouthed, _“OMG,_ _Mettaton. Its Mettaton.”_.

You rolled down the window feeling as embarrassed as the time you peed in front of your class in third grade.

“Hey roommate.” His smile grossed you out. “Sir Mettaton is so nice to meet you. I’m such big fan.” 

Kevin, almost jumping inside the car, stretched his body inside the window and thirstily reached a hand, offering to the robot. In which he took, if not a little aloof. However, it didn't take long for the one million dollar smile shine upon his face.

“Oh! It’s marvellous to meet a fan.” He shook Kevin’s hand quite brutally. “So, you live with her?”

“Yeah. We know each other for quite some time.” 

Mettaton raised a brow at you. You answer with an awkward half smile.

“High school friends.” You said. Actually, you and Kevin studied in the same junior high; you just never had any classes together until high school. “Wow, t’s pretty late! Better get going.”

“Already?” Kevin said.

Kevin murmured your name, not happy at all. Obviously, he wanted Mettaton’s attention for longer; this was a chance that wouldn`t happen often for him. Too bad you were too exhausted to care, and didn’t wanted to deal with Kevin’s bullshit. And well, you worked for the guy! You were sure you could arrange some VIP meet and greet for Kevin any day.

 “Already?” Kevin said.

“Shut up.” You whispered to the man. “See you tomorrow, Mettaton.”

“Yes, darling. Good night.”

“Night.”

“Catch ya later.” Kevin said like a douchebag. You tried to push him away, but the idiot wasn’t giving up so easily. You waved goodbye while fighting your roommate like a jackass while your boss peeked curiously.

When his car disappear along the street you turn around, hitting Kevin in the biceps “What is your problem?”

“You’re a mean witch. He was so close.”

“Tsc, don’t bother him this late in the night. You’ll have another chance. Did you forget? I work with the man.”

“You better plan a fucking perfect date with me and him. I need a better impression. You made me look like a fool.”

“Why’re you so obsessed with him?”

“He’s gorgeous. Also smell so fucking good.” Kevin gazed you up and down. “Lucky.”

“You’re dating!”

“Roberta agrees with me.”

Kevin strolled in front you, leading into the building, he chatted away about how his deep talent would blow up one day and all the success he would have. It was a self-monologue that made it easy to be distracted with stupid thoughts. Like why was Mettaton so quiet and maybe you were at fault for passing out on monster alcohol.

You tried not to distress yourself with such thoughts; after all, you were happy. Even if the idea of happiness being achievable only with wage work didn’t particularly pleased you, this job was finally giving you peace of mind. It was tiring, yes, but so fulfilling. You were finally stable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, uploading this every 3 months. look at my shame :c

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this quite often. But don't expect much from me. I hve problem
> 
> All comments are welcomed!!
> 
> Twitter: @lemonpuddi


End file.
